Sorted Too Soon
by Fluffy Green Thing
Summary: This is the story of how these two boys manage to mock, ridicule and annoy each other while attempting to mend the feud between their families. Not slash!


A/N: Based on Dumbledore's „I think we get sorted too soon"...

The group of unsorted first-years entered the Great Hall with awe. They had never seen such an extraordinary place before.

Little Hermione Granger, as nervous as everyone else, began spouting facts to hide her anxiousness.

"The ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_." She whispered so quietly, that only a few people surrounding her could hear.

Then there was Boy Wonder, Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived was also very anxious. After hearing someone say that they were going to have to wrestle trolls, the butterflies in his stomach quadrupled. Having never been accepted at his aunt's house, he had always wanted a place he could call home.

However, in the bunch of first-years, there were two particular boys. As different as they are alike. Both pureblood, both 11 years old, both coddled by their mothers, both great fans of Quidditch…

But one had a large immediate family of nine, while the other was an only child. The latter was a bright and studious boy, taught by the best tutors money could buy, while the former was lazy and even dim-witted at times and was taught at home by his mother. One was raised with the importance of influential contacts and connections in mind and the other with love and hard work. One had been constantly forgotten in the shadows of his 5 elder brothers' and one sister's achievements while the other was constantly paised and pampered. One had grown into a jealous and selfish little boy, while the other, an arrogant, swaggering braggart.

This is the story of how these two boys manage to mock, ridicule and annoy each other while attempting to mend the feud between their families.

The children, lead by professor McGonagall, finally reached the far end of the Hall, and they stood silently in front of the teachers' table, not daring to make a sound in front of the imposing adults.

Professor Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, stood up from his seat and greeted the Hall, his eyes twinkling and a beaming smile on his face.

„Welcome to Hogwarts! Or, welcome back, I should say to all our returning students. Professor McGonagall," he addressed the stern witch, who had just brought out a stool and a raggedy old hat while holding a scroll in her hand, "I have a few words I would like to say before you sort the first-years."

The hall bursted into silent bouts of chatter.

Dumbledore then turned to face the students again. "This year things will be a little different. I have always thought that we sort too young, and encourage house prejudices and rivalries by doing so. Thus, I propose that this year, the first years shall dorm all together and get sorted into their permanent houses at the end of this year instead." He paused when the hall exploded into chatter.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed after a few moments, and the chatter immediately died down.

"The first years will have a separate common room but they will be able to visit the other common rooms. They may sit at whichever table you want during meals. And, while you are not getting sorted tonight, I ask that you still sit on the stool and put the sorting hat on your head. This is just to see what house you would have been in and if the sorting hat's opinion has changed in 9 months time. My only wish is that you don't sit at the house table that the hat tells you that you would have gone to."

McGonagall, quickly called up each student and they sat upon the stool, with everyone's eyes on them, and after a certain period of time that varied from person to person, they took the hat off and went to sit at a table after whispering their house to McGonagall.

When everyone was 'sorted', Dumbledore got up again. "Now that we have done that, let's eat!"

A/N: I know this is short and strange but I hope you still like it and favorite and add it on alert and review! Reviewing is most important here :)


End file.
